I'm On Your Spaceship
by shipless-ocean
Summary: Slash: Kirk x McCoy / Gehen wir mal davon aus, James T. Kirk und Leonard McCoy wären sich nicht das erste Mal in einem Shuttle, sondern einen Tag zuvor in einer Bar begegnet.
1. Prolog

Es ist ja wirklich grauenhaft, wie wenig deutsche Fanfics hier zum Film gepostet wurden. Ich bin hier um ein wenig Abhilfe zu schaffen!

Hier kommt eine Slash-FF von einer unerfahrenen Slasherin, man darf also gespannt sein. Im Moment ist das Rating noch Teen, das könnte sich in späteren Kapiteln aber noch ändern. Aber bis dahin dauert es noch eine ganze Weile.

Viel Spaß! (:

----

Es war nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass er ein attraktiver Mann war (auch wenn das ohne jeden Zweifel festzustellen war).

Es war auch nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie eine nette Unterhaltung bei ein paar (vielleicht waren es auch mehr als ein paar gewesen, er war sich da nicht mehr so ganz sicher) Schlucken Whisky geführt hatten.

Es war auch nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass er unglaublich scharf auf Sex gewesen war, auch wenn das selbstverständlich so gewesen ist. Er war verdammt nochmal James T. Kirk, und er wurde seinem Ruf eigentlich immer gerecht, zumindest im Bezug auf _diese_ Dinge.

Aber – in diesem Fall war es einfach nur so gekommen, weil beide es so wollten. Manchmal passieren Dinge die man nicht erwartet, nicht von anderen, aber vorallem nicht von sich selbst. Das Einverständnis der beiden erfolgte im Stillen.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, der im Grunde genauso beschissen verlief wie die hervorgegangenen auch. Der einzige Lichtblick waren jedes Mal die späten Abendstunden, in denen Jim in seine Stammkneipe fuhr, und sich etwas Hochprozentiges die Kehle herunterjagte. Danach suchte er sich eine hübsche Frau und die Nacht endete in den frühen Morgenstunden meistens damit, dass die beiden zusammen in einem billigen Hotel landeten. Jim blieb selten über Nacht (in Ordnung, er blieb nie über Nacht), da er überflüssigem emotionalen Kontakt mit seinen neuen Bekanntschaften aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Der körperliche reichte da völlig aus.

Sein Kneipenbesuch an diesem Abend verlief etwas anders als normalerweise, da sich nach zwei Pina Coladas ein Mann neben ihn setzte, der eindeutig schon einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. „Weißt du", er ließ Höflichkeitsfloskeln von Beginn an aus und begann sofort mit den knallharten Ausführungen. Im Grunde machte ihn allein das in den Augen von Jim irgendwie sympathisch, „Frauen...Frauen, denen vertraust du besser nicht". Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem fast leeren Glas, dass er in der Hand hielt. „Sie lieben dich vielleicht, aber irgendwann.....irgendwann...da nehmen sie dich aus wie einen verdammten Truthahn an Weihnachten... Moment. Erntedank."

Jim nahm das kuriose Bild dass sich ihm bot mit gemischten Gefühlen war. Die eine Seite schien zu schreien „Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Typ und was will er eigentlich von mir?" während die andere gespannt war zu hören, was noch folgen würde. Und belustigt war sie zudem. „Sie bringen dich dazu, Dinge zu machen die du nie im Leben tun würdest, weil du ja vernünftig denken kannst, aber...aber...irgendwann..." Er schloß kurz die Augen als müsste er sich besonders stark auf die folgenden Worte konzentrieren, „irgendwann haben sie dir einfach alles weggenommen und sind weg. Für immer. Und du siehst dich gezwungen, dich bei der Sternenflotte zu melden obwohl du...Angst vor'm Fliegen und dem Weltall hast..im Grunde ein total witziges Schicksal, was?". Nun sah er Jim das erste Mal in die Augen, und dieser war überrascht von dem, was er sah. Da war die erwartete Verwirrtheit, die sich in den Augen eines jeden Betrunkenen widerspiegeln, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes: Tiefe Traurigkeit. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Redeschwall waren seine Augen nicht wütend.

Er reichte ihm die Hand „James Kirk".

Der Mann vor ihm musterte seine Hand kurz, fast so als ob er befürchtete dass irgendwelche Bedrohungen von ihr ausgingen, und drückte sie dann, kurz, aber aber bestimmt. „Leonard McCoy"

Sie wendeten sich wieder ihren Getränken zu, und es folgte eine Stille, die nicht angenehm, aber auch nicht unbedingt unangenehm war. Die Sternenflotte. Jim dachte nur ungern an sie, es brauchte nur wenige Sekunden und er brachte sie mit seinem Vater und dessen Tod in Verbindung. Er nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Bier, das auf die Pina Coladas gefolgt hatte. Leonard lachte kurz auf „Na, was ist dein Grund zum Saufen?"

„Ich such nur einen Weg, mit dieser Perspektivlosigkeit fertig zu werden"

Er drehte sich zur Seite. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Was von jetzt an passierte, das wusste Jim nicht mehr so genau. Im Grunde war es auch total unwichtig, denn diese erste Begegnung war das, was die beiden auszeichnete. Man unterhielt sich danach vermutlich nicht mehr großartig, immerhin standen beide unter immensem Alkoholeinfluß. Auch wenn man sich vermutlich ein wenig über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt ausgelassen hatte.

Jim ging auf die Toilette. Leonard folgte und wartete vor der schäbigen Tür mit der Aufschrift „Männer". Zuerst dachte Jim, er hätte auf ihn gewartet damit er nach ihm gewissen Dringlichkeiten nachgehen konnte, doch als er an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, was durch die Tatsache erschwert wurde, dass der kleine Flur der zu den Klos führte sehr schmal gebaut war, streiften sich ihre Oberkörper.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich gegen die Wand gedrückt, berauscht von Alkohol war seine Sichtweise verschwommen, und er spürte nur noch Lippen auf seinem Kiefer und hörte nur noch ein leichtes Stöhnen in seinen Ohren. Er suchte halt und krallte seine Hände fest in die Schultern des Mannes über ihm. Der hatte inzwischen seine Lippen gefunden und verwickelte ihn in einen hungrigen, feuchten Kuss der ihm buchstäblich den Atem raubte.

Erst als man im Hintergrund ein Räuspern vernehmen konnte, lies Leonard von Jim ab, sah ihn kurz an und ging dann an dem Mann vorbei, der sie beide mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und vielleicht auch ein wenig Abscheu ansah. Jim wartete noch, bis er auf der Toilette verschwunden war, dann folgte er Leonard zurück in die Bar. Er fand nur noch leere Gläser und einen kleinen Bund Geld, der reichte um die Getränke der beiden zweimal zu bezahlen. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Leonard an der Tür. Er wartete auf ihn.


	2. Kapitel I: Acht Uhr

Kopfschmerzen waren das erste was Jim wahrnahm, als er aufwachte. Wobei _unerträgliches Hämmern_ es wohl besser beschrieben hätte, einen dermaßen schlimmen Kater hatte er seit Monaten nicht mehr gehabt und das wollte etwas heißen. Sonst schaffte er es auch immer, sich nach sexuellen Kontakten mit seinen Partnern schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen, anstatt bis 5 Uhr morgens durchzuschlafen, worüber ihm der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch einige Sekunden später Auskunft gab. Er drückte die Augen einmal kräftig zu und öffnete sie dann weit, um eine klarere Sicht zu bekommen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah einen Rücken. Einen ziemlich breiten, leicht behaarten Rücken.

Die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend kam zurück und sie brachte ihn zum lächeln. Man könnte meinen, dass der Gedanke daran, mit einem anderen Mann im Bett gelandet zu sein ihn schockierte, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er hatte zwar noch nie Sex mit jemandem des selben Geschlechts gehabt, aber war schon einigen Männern näher gekommen als es üblich gewesen wäre. Wenn man ihn erwähnte, dann sowieso meistens als „Den Typen, der jeden gevögelt hat", von daher würde es andere vermutlich genauso wenig aus der Ruhe bringen wie ihn selbst.

Er stand auf und begann diverse Kleidungsstücke die auf dem Boden verteilt waren, einzusammeln.

_Jim schloß die Türe leise, um die anderen Gäste des Hotels, die eventuell um diese Zeit schon schliefen nicht zu stören und hielt kurz inne. Er versuchte sich eine Strategie zurecht zulegen, mit der sich eine peinliche Stille vermieden werden konnte. Allerdings wollte sein vom Alkohol benebeltes Gehirn ihm nicht wirklich aushelfen, weshalb er sich einfach umdrehte, ohne wie gewöhnlich einen guten Spruch auf den Lippen zu haben. Zu seiner Bestürzung sah er, dass Pille (diesen Spitznamen hatte er ihm auf dem Weg hierher gegeben, nachdem er sich über diverse Anti-Depressiva, die Leonard in seinem Leben anscheinend schon zu sich genommen hatte, lustig gemacht hatte) den Schrank der Bar geöffnet hatte und sich bereits einen Schnaps in ein kleines Glas goß, und prompt mal eine große Menge davon auf den Teppich verschüttete. Ohne zu zögern, trank er den Inhalt des Glases mit einem Schluck. „Wieviel kann ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich trinken, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren?", fragte Jim, der sich schleunigst einen Plan einfallen lassen wollte um Pille davon abzuhalten sich nochmal etwas in sein Glas zu schütten. _

_Dieser drehte sich um und sah ihn durch leicht glasige Augen an. „Du weißt schon...ich...ich bin dran gewöhnt". 'Jim seufzte und ging auf ihn zu. „Wann fliegt dieses tolle Sternenflotten Shuttle morgen?" „Um Acht"_

_Jim umfasste seinen Kopf mit den Händen und zog ihn an sein Gesicht, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Er setzte den verführerischsten Blick auf den er auf Lager hatte und flüsterte: „Na. Dann mal los." _

_Er küsste ihn, hart und begierig._

Jim lächelte in sich hinein und ging zu Leonards Seite des Bettes. Er konnte sich nicht verkneifen, ihn eine ganze Weile lang beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Die Position in der er sich befand sah zwar irgendwie etwas schmerzhaft und eigenartig aus, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt. Er atmete gleichmäßig. Jim nahm den Wecker und stellte ihn auf 7:15 Uhr.

Um Acht also. Jim sah auf und durch das Fenster neben dem Bett. Draußen war es noch dunkel, also konnte er sich selbst sehen. Sein Spiegelbild sah traurig aus, die Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammengezogen. Und wieder erinnerte er sich an seinen Vater. Wobei „erinnern" das falsche Wort war, denn er hatte ihn ja nie gekannt. Allerdings war er sich sicher, wenn er ihn gekannt hätte, wäre sein Leben anders verlaufen. Er hätte sich nicht immer fürchten müssen, nach der Schule nach Hause zu kommen. Er hätte jemanden gehabt, der sich um ihn gekümmert hätte, jemand der seinem Leben eine Struktur gegeben hätte, ihm Ziele geschenkt hätte. Er würde nicht abends herumirren und es mit wildfremden Leuten treiben, weil er keinen besseren Plan für seine Zukunft hatte. Er sah hinunter auf den Mann neben ihn und sah wieder ins Fenster zurück. Er seufzte.

_Es war bereits eisig kalt draußen und die Straßenlaternen gaben nur sehr dürftiges Licht ab. Jim und Leonard liefen nebeneinander her, seitdem die beiden die Bar verlassen hatten sagte keiner ein Wort. Jim war die andauernde Stille unangenehm, weshalb er sich um ein Gespräch bemühte._

„_Was machst du so an der Akademie? Ich meine, was ist dein Spezialgebiet?"_

„_Medizin. Ich bin Doktor"_

„_Oho, ein Doktor!"_

„_Jahaa, ein Doktor. Früher hatte ich ja meine eigene Praxis, aber naja. Hat einfach nicht funktioniert, hat mich an zu viele Dinge in der Vergangenheit erinnert. Du weißt schon, meine Frau... Ex-Frau."_

„_Wie das erste Mal auf dem Untersuchungsstuhl?"_

„_Sehr witzig."_

„_Aber ernsthaft, eine eigene Praxis in deinem Alter? Du musst ein ziemlich guter Arzt sein. Die bei der Sternenflotte werden sich um dich reißen"_

„_Es mag sein dass ich ein guter Arzt bin, aber mal unter uns – die Sternenflotte sucht verzweifelt nach neuen Rekruten."_

-

Jim kam dem riesigen Komplex, von dem später die neuen Rekruten abfliegen sollten immer näher. Er bremste sein Motorrad ab um das sich ihm bietende Bild ein wenig genauer betrachten zu können. Er würde sich selbst belügen wenn er sich nicht eingestand, dass der Anblick ihn faszinierte , mehr sogar, eine gewisse Abenteuerlust in ihm entfesselte. Er tat das Richtige, irgendwie war er sich dessen sicher. Hier und jetzt war seine Chance, seinen Weg zu finden und er würde sich diese Gelegenheit nicht selbst verbauen und trotz seines brillanten Zeugnisses als frustrierter Farmer ohne Namen enden. Was genau ihn zu diesem plötzlichen Sinneswandel gebracht hatte, konnte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst nicht genau erklären.

Als er sich dem Eingangstor bemerkte sah er zwei Männer, die in aufrechter Position dastanden und es offensichtlich bewachten. Er war ein verdammter Idiot.

„Zulassungsbescheinigung bitte", sagte einer der beiden als er sich näherte. Jim setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass es bei diesen beiden hier recht wenig nutzte. Die Sternenflotte sollte eindeutig mehr Frauen einstellen.

„Ehem", er lachte nervös, „nunja, die Sache ist die... Ich habe keine Papiere. Hierher zu kommen war eine... sehr spontane Entscheidung"

Die Wahrheit siegt am Ende immer.

Die Männer vor ihm fingen schallend an zu lachen. „Keine Papiere, soso. Was lässt Sie denken, dass Sie hier einfach so reinspazieren können?"

Hinter ihm fuhr ein Fahrzeug an, und er tat sein bestes es zu ignorieren. Im Moment konnte er Zuschauer wirklich absolut nicht gebrauchen.

„Naja, also ein ...Freund meinte die Sternenflotte sucht verzwei...dringend neue Rekruten"

„Wie heißen Sie, Junge?" Die Stimme kam von hinter ihm und er drehte sich überrascht um. Der Mann vor ihm war Captain, wie er an seiner Uniform schnell erkennen könnte. Die Lage wurde wirklich immer besser, absolut.

„James Kirk, Sir"

„Kirk?", die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich kurz bevor er sich bemühte, eine professionelle Haltung zu bewahren, „George Kirks Sohn, nehme ich an?...Gut, dein Freund hatte Recht, die Besatzung in diesem Jahr schaut dieses Jahr ein wenig mager aus, aber das kann unter uns bleiben, nicht wahr?"

Jim entging nicht, dass die beiden Wachen ihm einen überraschten und zugleich etwas entgeisterten Blick zuwarfen, dem der Captain mit einem strengen Blick Einhalt gebot. „Mein Name ist Christopher Pike", er gab ihm die Hand, „ich werde mich um ihre formelle Aufnahme kümmern, jemand wird sie nachher in der Akademie aufsuchen um einige Dinge mit ihnen zu besprechen."

Jim konnte im Moment noch nicht fassen, was für ein verdammtes Glück er gehabt hatte, und noch weniger konnte er sich erklären, wieso der Captain ihn quasi mit offenen Armen empfangen hatten, wo sein plötzliches Auftreten doch nichts als dreist gewesen war – das musste selbst er sich eingestehen. „Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er also einfach, begleitet vom Versuch eines Lächelns. „Beweisen Sie mir einfach, dass ich mich in meinem Vertrauen in Sie nicht täusche Mr. Kirk, das ist der beste Dank den Sie mir entgegen bringen können. Ich muss jetzt jedenfalls weiter und ich bin mir sicher, die Leute hinter uns hätten auch nichts dagegen wenn es hier weitergeht."

Er stieg wieder in seinen Wagen ein und Jim stieg mit einer handschriftlichen Zulassung wieder auf sein Motorrad. Die Männer am Wachposten schüttelten einfach nur die Köpfe als er an ihnen vorbei fuhr.

Er stieg in eines der Shuttles und stieß sich prompt den Kopf an einer Metalstange in einem Durchgang an. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte es offenbar keiner der anderen Rekruten gemerkt, so dass ihm eine komplette Blamage erstmal erspart blieb. Er setzte sich auf den ersten freien Platz und musterte die anderen. Eine bekannte Stimme unterbrach ihn und ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen, obwohl er eigentlich fest damit gerechnet hatte sie heute noch zu hören.

„Ich brauche keinen Arzt, ich _bin _Arzt_!_"

„Sie müssen sich auf ihren Platz setzen!"

„Ich hatte einen – im Bad!"

Jim prustete. Angst vorm Fliegen, richtig. Irgendwas war da doch gewesen.

„Setzen Sie sich, oder ich werde dafür sorgen dass sie sich hinsetzen!!"

Leonard warf der Frau vor ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte, dann sah er zu Jim und setzte sich neben ihn. „Na schön"

Jim sah ihn an, wartete darauf dass er irgendwas sagte, ihm das kleinste Zeichen gab, dass er Notiz von ihm genommen hatte – überrascht war ihn zu sehen, denn er hatte schließlich nichts von seinem Plan hierher zu kommen gewusst. Aber er tat nichts. Erst nachdem er sich angeschnallt hatte drehte er sich zu ihm und sagte: „Es kann sein, dass ich dich voll kotze. Flugphobie und dann noch einen mordsmäßigen Kater, ich hätte gestern Abend nicht soviel trinken sollen, Gott verdammt."

Wenige Sekunden später fiel bei Jim der Groschen. Leonard hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer er eigentlich war.


	3. Kapitel II: Die andere Welt

Während ihrem Flug wechselten Jim und Leonard kein weiteres Wort miteinander. Jim war einfach nur verwirrt von der Situation in der er sich befand, er wusste nicht, wie er auf den Filmriss seines Sitznachbarn hätte reagieren sollen. Wie redete man mit jemandem, mit dem man tags zuvor in die Kiste gesprungen war, der sich an absolut nichts erinnern konnte, und den man vermutlich am besten nicht daran erinnerte („Ehm, Hi, Pille – so hab ich dich übrigens gestern genannt – als wir zusammen ins Hotel gelaufen sind um zu...du weißt schon"), man wusste ja nie, wie der Betreffende in nüchternem Zustand darauf reagierte. Gesellig sah er dazu auch nicht gerade aus.

Jim fühlte sich dementsprechend wie auf glühenden Kohlen und war dankbar, als das Shuttle landete und er sogleich von einer Aufseherin in einer blauen Uniform begrüßt wurde, auf deren Rückseite das Abzeichen der Akademie groß aufgenäht war. „Sie sind James Tiberius Kirk, liege ich da richtig?" Er nickte kurz. Zwar wäre er normalerweise zu einem Flirt aufgelegt gewesen (vorallem wenn man die Rocklänge und das hübsche Gesicht seiner Begleiterin betrachtete), aber momentan fühlte er sich einfach nicht zu einem Gespräch aufgelegt. Die Aufseherin mit Namen McAlistair übernahm die Gesprächsführung aber ohnehin gerne, und ratterte in einem Tempo, das es schwierig machte ihr folgen, herunter: „Ich werde sie jetzt zum Sekretariat begleiten, damit sie dort ihre Daten abgeben können. Die anderen werden solange an einer Aufnahmezeremonie teilnehmen, die Sie jetzt leider verpassen müssen…aber nunja, es sind ja sehr eigenartige Umstände die sie hierher verschlagen haben, ich denke sie können also über diese Unannehmlichkeit hinwegsehen".

Genau genommen war Jim mehr als froh, sich nicht an diesen krampfhaften Festlichkeiten beteiligen zu müssen, aber er hielt es für schlauer, das Mrs. McAlistair nicht gerade unter die Nase zu reiben. Mit ihren streng zurückgebundenen Haaren und den schmalen Lippen erinnerte sie ihn einan wenig an alte englische Kindermädchen, wie man sie sich vorstellte, wenn man wie er früher über 200 Jahre alte Bücher zum Einschlafen vorgelesen bekommen hatte. Streng, wenig eloquent, aber trotzdem stilvoll, irgendwie nervtötend und konservativ – nur dass diese Frau hier eigentlich um einiges zu jung war, als dass sie so einen Eindruck auf ihn hätte machen können, sie hatte die 30 mit Sicherheit noch nicht erreicht. Während er ihr hinterherlief und recht stramm gehen musste, um Schritt zu halten, malte er sich aus wie dann erst die Professoren an dieser Akademie sein mussten - und ihm wurde mulmig zu Mute. Passte er hier überhaupt rein? In diese Schar von gutgebildeten Leuten, für die das persönliche Vorankommen vermutlich wichtiger war als alles andere, die nach außen immer freundlich taten, aber sich hinter dem Rücken der anderen über sie die Mäuler zerrissen?

Solche Gedanken hatten ihn, bis er seinen Bettgefährten der letzten Nacht im Shuttle sah, den ganzen Morgen lang auf dem Weg zum Abflugplatz beschäftigt. Ein wenig lächerlich fand er seine Besorgnis auch, er war eigentlich nie jemand gewesen, der vorschnell über etwas urteilte bevor er sich sein eigenes Bild gemacht hatte, aber komplett ließ ihn der Gedanke, er würde hier irgendwie nicht hergehören, trotzdem nicht los.

Nachdem sie die über den Landplatzes des Shuttles gelaufen waren, kam der Vorplatz in Sicht – der Anblick war atemberaubend. Eine große, mindestens 150 Stufen lange Treppe führte zu einem prächtigen Gebäude, vor dessen Türen große Säulen prangten. In der Mitte des kreisförmigen Platzes stand ein großer Brunnen, der mit seiner kegelartigen Form ein wenig an eine Rakete erinnerte – das Wasser sprudelte an beiden Seiten herunter und wurde von einer ein paar Meter weiter außen angebrachten Rillen wieder in den Kreislauf befördert. Sorgsam gepflegte Büsche und Bäume säumten die Wege, die vom Zentrum aus in die einzelnen Gebäude führten. Das ganze Areal macht, von der Konstruktion des Brunnens einmal abgesehen, einen asiatischen Eindruck. Große Flächen Sand zierten abgesehen von den vielen Pflanzen die Umgebung, und schienen auch schematisch nach einem Muster angeordnet zu sein.

Die beiden gingen die Treppe hinauf und betraten das Hauptgebäude durch einen Seiteneingang. Jim ging davon aus, dass die Verwaltung hier ihren Sitz hatte, genauso wie der Veranstaltungssaal, denn er sah, wie die restlichen Neuankömmlinge in Zweierreihen & einem etwas unbeholfenem Marsch noch eine Etage höher gingen. Weniger glamourös, aber dafür weniger anstrengend kamen er und seine Begleiterin ans Ziel – sie betraten einfach an einen der zahlreichen Aufzüge an der rechten Seite der großen Halle.

„Willkommen Mrs. McAlistair & Gast – wohin wollen sie befördert werden?", grüßte sie zugleich eine elektronisch erzeugte Frauenstimme. „Etage 3", antwortete Mrs. McAlistair fast genauso mechanisch wie die Maschine, und schon setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung. Irgendwie war er anders als die anderen Aufzüge, mit denen Jim bisher gefahren war. Es war nicht, dass er irgendwie schneller fuhr, aber er hatte eher das Gefühl, durch die Luft zu gleiten, also nach oben gezogen zu werden. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, wollte er es gar nicht genau wissen.

„Sobald sie sich hier registriert haben, wird der Aufzug auch sie beim Namen nennen", sagte Mrs. McAlistair und lächelte ihm kurz so. Diese Geste überraschte ihn, warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte ein Piepton, und die Frauenstimme war erneut zu hören „Etage 3 – Verwaltung und Akademieleitung; Rechtsabteilung". Die beiden stiegen aus. Jim hatte erwartet, dass es hier ungefähr so aussehen würde, wie der Gang in dem sich auf der Highschool die Verwaltung befunden hatte, aber er hatte sich gewaltig geirrt. Während dort immer nur vereinzelt Leute von der einen Tür zur anderen gegangen waren, war hier vergleichsweise die absolute Hölle los. Verwaltungsbeamte eilten umher und riefen sich Dinge zu, und die beiden hatten erhebliche Mühe, sich an ihr Ziel zu kämpfen.

„Ist hier immer so viel los?", wollte Jim wissen. „Nunja, die Akademie ist nicht weniger legendär, als man sie sich vorstellt Mr. Kirk. Doch um legendär zu werden, muss ein Betrieb sich auch zu verwalten wissen".

Jim wollte fragen, ob man in diesem Gebäude auch auf konkrete Aussagen hoffen durfte, hielt sich jedoch zurück.

„Hier wären wir", Mrs. McAlistair deutete auf eine Tür, „machen Sie es gut, Mr. Kirk". Er nickte ihr kurz zu und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er tief einatmete und den Raum betrat, der mit einem elektronischen Schild als „Sekretariat Jahrgang I" gekennzeichnet war.

Das Zimmer, in dem er sich wiederfand, war vor allem durch ein Merkmal auffällig: Einen riesigen Tisch. Er war mit Sicherheit drei Meter breit, auf ihm stand ein großer Standbildschirm, und eine rundliche Dame um die 40 tippte mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf eine in den Tisch eingebaute Tastatur ein, sie man erst auf den zweiten Blick als solche erkannte. Sie war in die Platte eingebaut und ebenfalls ein Bildschirm. Jim räusperte sich, und die Frau sah auf. „Entschuldigung, mein Name ist James Kirk, i-„ „Ah, Mr. Kirk! Ich hatte schon mit ihnen gerechnet, setzen Sie sich!"

Jim, der mit einer derartig enthusiastischen Begrüßung nach der kurzen Zeit, die er mit der Schneekönigin selbst verbracht hatte, nicht gerechnet hatte, nahm Platz.

„Also Mr. Kirk. Sie sind, aufgrund der Art und Weise wie Commander Pike sie…rekrutiert hat natürlich erst mal in einer gänzlich anderen Situation als die anderen Kadetten. Ich habe bisher wenig Hintergrundinformationen zu Ihnen, mir liegt lediglich ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Eignungstest vor. Eine Bewerbung fehlt natürlich. Was genau sie hier erreichen und studieren wollen, ist mir nicht bekannt…aber bevor ich sie über die Formalitäten aufkläre, möchte ich Ihnen einen ganz persönlichen Rat geben", sie lehnte sich in seine Richtung, so gut wie das bei der Massivität ihres Schreibtisches eben möglich war, „sie müssen nicht jedem auf die Nase reiben, dass sie – bei jeglichem Respekt – anstrengungslos einen Studienplatz erhalten haben. Das schadet nicht nur dem Ruf der Akademie, sondern vor allem schadet es Ihnen. Ich bin seit 15 Jahren hier, und ich weiß, was für ein Typus Mensch sich hier bewegt", innerlich fühlte Jim eine Schwere, die er so nicht kannte, aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, eine Bestätigung, dass sich seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten würden, „viele sind rücksichtslos, auf die große Karriere aus, was sie nicht unbedingt talentiert macht. Und so etwas sät Neid auf die, die es einfach hatten", sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, und da sie Jims bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, legte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf, „aber glauben Sie mir, nicht nur solche Leute gibt es hier. Das kann ich ihnen auch versprechen, sie werden hier wunderbare Freundschaften schließen". Jims Gedanken schweiften ab, und er sah Leonards Bild vor seinen Augen. Er schob es schnell wieder bei Seite.

„Also", sagte die Sekretärin und klatschte die Hände gegeneinander, „sehen sie das Formular vor sich?"

Jim schaute nach unten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch er eine große Glasplatte vor sich hatte, unter der sich ein Bildschirm befand.

„Auf der linken Seite müssen Sie ihre persönlichen Daten eingeben und einen Fingerabdruck des rechten Daumens hinterlassen. So kann sie unser Sicherheitssystem jederzeit identifizieren…Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Diebe und andere Kriminelle das schon rechtzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt hat".

Jim tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte und lies seinen Blick dann auf die rechte Seite schweifen. Oben war eine leere Tabelle, die sich schnell als Stundenplan identifizieren lies, einige der Lücken waren bereits ausgefüllt. „Sie sehen, dass es einige Pflichtmodule gibt, die Sie hier an der Akademie belegen müssen, das wären ‚Warptheorie', ‚Interspezies-Kenntnis', ‚Diplomatie', ‚Überlebenstraining' und ‚Geschichte der Raumfahrt'. Wie Sie sicher einsehen, beinhalten diese Fächer alle elementare Kenntnisse, die Sie als guter Raumfahrer benötigen. Je nachdem, welche Ausbildungsspezialisierung Sie nach dem ersten Jahr hier wählen wollen, gibt es auch noch andere Kernmodule, die sie belegen müssen…ich nehme an, Sie sind zumindest mit ihren vier Wahlmöglichkeiten vertraut?"

„Für mich kommt nur das Kommando in Frage", das war eine ehrliche Antwort, aber Jim wollte auch von der Tatsache ablenken, dass er sich gerade nicht wirklich genau an die anderen drei erinnern konnte. Die gegenübersitzende Frau schien das nicht zu merken, sie lächelte nur wissend. „Das hätte ich mir fast denken können. In diesem Falle müssen sie eine intensive Nah- und Fernkampfausbildung ablegen und haben zusätzlich eine weitere Stunde Ausdauertraining in der Woche, genauso wie Philosophie, Psychologie und Anthropologie". Nachdem Jim „Kommando" auf seinem Datenblatt markiert hatte, erschienen die eben genannten Fächer in seinem Stundenplan. „Die restlichen Stunden können Sie nach Belieben mit weiteren Kursen aus der unteren Liste füllen. Erfahrungsgemäß sind Sie mit 2-3 weiteren gut bedient, mehr wäre eine unnötige Belastung, und weniger wäre eine Beleidigung ihres menschlichen Intellekts" Jim lachte auf. Er mochte diese Frau. Er entschied sich für Temporale Mechanik und Transporter Theorie. „Das wäre es auch schon. Ich gebe Ihnen noch ihren CCC", sagte sie und reichte ihm eine Art Handy, „kurz für Campus Communication Controller, jeder Student und jeder Angestelle. Die kleinen Teufel sind ziemlich nützlich, Sie finden alles was sie brauchen, eine Karte, ein Telefon, sämtliche Stundenpläne, ihre Apartmentnummer, einen Notizblock….schauen Sie es sich einfach mal an. Sie können gleich zum Abendessen gehen, die Mensa finden Sie mit diesem Ding schon", sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Jim stand auf.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals"

„Nichts zu danken", war die Antwort.

Er verließ den Raum.


End file.
